Communications architectures have grown increasingly important in today's society. One aspect associated with communication architecture relates to interface elements that serve to facilitate the exchange of data or information. As the subscriber base of end users increases, their diverse needs create new challenges for network designers and system administrators. Interfacing elements should generally provide speed and efficacy in offering a convenient and an easy-to-use device for the end user.
A personal computing device may offer a number of capabilities that are not provided by another device (e.g. a telephone in this example). An association between a telephone and a personal computing device could allow any number of capabilities to be realized by the telephone. For example, the telephone could share the resources of the associated personal computing device and, thus benefit from the capabilities thereof. Thus, the ability to provide a suitable connection between two devices (such that the benefits of one are realized by the other) creates a significant challenge for system designers and component manufacturers.